They Don't Know About Us
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: Follow Natsu and Lucy's thoughts regarding their love and relationship, as not everyone seems so happy about it. Fluff. R&R , my first nalu fic. :D enjoy . They Don't Know About Us by 1D


They Don't Know About Us

Anime: Fairy Tail  
Pairing: Natsu/Lucy  
Disclaimer: I own nothing

oOoOo

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever_

I'm eighteen and so is she, when we made our relationship official. People started talking, saying we shouldn't be together. They say she deserved someone better – someone who's _fancier_. I'm just a guy who's considered to be a _peasant_ in their eyes. Who could blame them? It's not like it's all lies because she is – or was a princess.

They say it's too early for us to be thinking about things like our future – our marriage. It should all be a blur because we're young and reckless. They say that I'm not capable of bringing her comfort and happiness – that all of it would just end up as a mess.

They kept talking, "–it's ludicrous… what utter nonsense!" going as far as saying I'm stupid and dense. Well then keep talking! Because I know more than anyone – they DON'T KNOW.

_Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer _

Every second of every minute of every hour of every day, I can feel our love for each other burn even brighter. I feel like the luckiest guy on Earth! I think – no, I've KNOWN since I first laid eyed on her that she'd be the one. The one I can never live without. And I KNOW, she's my heaven on Earth.

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

I feel the glorious pride swell up inside me. I just want to scream to the world – Lucy Heartfilla is the LOVE OF MY LIFE, SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! SHE'S MINE! Over and over and over. But, even if I do that. They'll still keep talking. Because –

_They don't know about the things we do, _the picnics, the teasing, the kissing, all of the fun and games even if looks child-like. The fights that always end no matter what, that strengthen the love. The efforts made to satisfy each other._ They don't know about the I love you's, _that you and I always say to each other. The _I love you's _that becomes an eternal melody for lovers.

oOoOo

_But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us_

oOoOo

_They don't know about the up all nights, _making love,whispering sweet nothings and just enjoying each other's company. 

_They don't know I've waited all my life,  
Just to find a love that feels this right_

I've waited all my life, to find the perfect girl, the perfect love. Of course, nothing is perfect in this world, but for me, all her _weirdness, silliness _– her _flaws, _is what makes her perfect in every possible way. So, whenever I kiss her, hug her, I'd always say – It felt _so right._ _  
_

oOoOo

_Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us  
_

oOoOo

_One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

He's my Dragon, not my knight. He's the night sky that held my stars. People judged, people talked. They think I'm crazy, they think my judgment's hazy. People are asking, "Have you been eating lately?". It's silly, because they DON'T KNOW.

When we first touched, I felt a spark, igniting the passion that was far too neglected. I became addicted. I wanted _more._ And then, we kissed, the spark that was once so little had become lightning that struck my whole being starting a wild fire within my heart. Everything just felt so _hot, _I wanted _him. _

_Its getting better  
Keeps getting better all the time_

Every kiss seems to sweeten. Every touch left my burning flesh wanting more. I've never felt so _alive. _I want to shout his name, to proclaim my love for him to the world – NATSU DRAGNEEL! I LOVE YOU! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! Over and over and over.

_They don't know about the things we do, _the adventures, the fieldtrips, all those goofing off moments during class, the teasing, the whining. _They don't know about the I love you's _thatyou and I shared. The_ I love you's _that were lyricsto the melody that keeps replaying on lovers' hearts.

oOoOo

_But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us_

oOoOo

_They don't know about the up all nights, _staring at the stars, or the wonder of your eyes, showing the emotions and our wonderful ties. 

_They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
_

I've always waited for my knight in shining armor for my perfect love story to come true. But instead, a dragon came hurdling down towards me, shattering the walls I built around my heart. It turns out, I never needed a knight after all. I just needed my _silly, obnoxious, reckless, _and _childish _dragon.

To be able to fit perfectly in my dragon's arm, I would sigh with content and say – it _feels right. _

oOoOo

_Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

oOoOo

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
_

She's the most special person to me. She's the one who accepted me for who I am. She's the only one that could fill the space of my heart. And I knew that it'd stop beating if she'd ever leave me. 

_They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know us  
_

He's the love of my life. He's the dragon that held my heart. But people are skeptical about him because of that. But I don't care. I'd say keep talking, because they don't know. But, I knew for sure that if I ever get separated with him – it'd be the death of me. 

_They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you our little secret  
_

We are the best team, always receiving A+ in reports, in projects, heck, we'd receive A+ in everything if we wanted. Everyone asks us on how we do it, saying that it's unbelievable with all our differences. I'd always say it's a secret –

_But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

I WANT TO TELL THE WORLD THAT YOU'RE MINE

_They don't know about the things we do (they don't know about the)  
They don't know about the I love you's (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us)  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life (they don't know I've waited all my life)  
Just to find a love that feels this right (Feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

_**Baby, I love you**_

_~ Natsu and Lucy_


End file.
